


Now That The Calm's Returned

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song 'Hurricane' by The Hush Sound, Sam tries to cope. </p>
<p>Spoilers for 7x23</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That The Calm's Returned

_Now that the calm's returned, I know I can't manage..._

Sam looked round him, still hoping against hope that Crowley was lying and that Dean was somewhere, _anywhere_.

He waited for longer than he should have, his guts and his instincts told him to run before this whole place became a blood bath but he couldn’t drag himself away, just in case.

Besides, he had nowhere to go, nobody to go to. Bobby was dead and really gone this time. Cas was gone. _Dean_ was gone. 

He had no-one and nothing. 

He didn’t even have a cause to fight anymore. Outside the demons were killing the Leviathan and the Leviathan were killing the demons.

He was entirely alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #37: Quick Fic Amnesty (Prompt: Hurricanes) @ [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)  
> 


End file.
